


That's my shirt!

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More a Drabble than a fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: zapatterson being extra fluffy and flirty this fine morning





	That's my shirt!

**Author's Note:**

> super quick drabble!

Tasha shuffled into the kitchen grabbing a cup from the cupboard, whistling as she put the coffee pot on. She grabbed some eggs out of the fridge and put them down onto the counter, preparing to make breakfast.

Patterson walked into the kitchen with a swing in her step but faltered as she laid eyes on the small brunette. Tasha was wearing nothing but a white shirt – completely unbuttoned. Patterson noticed how domestic this whole scene was and smiled to herself, finally things were looking up, finally she gets her happiness.

“Tash, is that my shirt?” the blonde teased startling Tasha as she was about to start cracking an egg. Patterson padded up to the brunette hugging her from behind. “It is my shirt, I knew it!”

“I needed a shirt to wear and yours conveniently lay strewn across the end of the bed” Tasha shrugged with a playful smile on her face. “Since you’re here now, how about you make the eggs and I’ll go change out of your shirt.”

Tasha made to leave the kitchen but Patterson caught her by the arm, “wait you don’t have to change out of my shirt” she smirked “not unless I’m the one taking it off.” She wriggled her eyebrows and winked at the brunette.

“In your dreams babe” Tasha winked back and headed down the hallway.

Patterson let out a light laugh before hugging a “please?”

Tasha could only smile at the antics, “how about you make breakfast and bring it into the bedroom, who knows what clothing predicament you might find me in?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading also sorry about how short this is!!


End file.
